Virtues
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Virtue would be quite distorted with them, but it would not make the word any less of what it meant. /Drabble series 4/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Part one of the Virtues saga. These four are the "Classical" ones. Next chapter will be the Roman ones. I hope you enjoy! Warning for descriptive acts of torture in #3.

. . .

I. The Classical Virtues

1\. **Temperance-** Chase Young swore he wouldn't lay a violent end to the Xiaolin Warriors. In fact, he admired himself for having such a _strong resolve._ The warlord kept his anger restrained, to the point where he looked devoid of any sort of emotion. The question of his anger had a simple answer: He'd been ambushed by the current trio of Xiaolin Warriors and it was currently a three-versus-one Xiaolin Showdown with Jack and Raimundo being restricted from aiding Chase. It wasn't like the warlord couldn't handle them, but he found it rather annoying that they would resolve to a Heylin-like tactic just for a silly trinket.

He only took amusement in the fact that the trio struggled even when it seemed they had the upper hand. By the time the Showdown ended, the Xiaolin ended up Wu-less and Chase ended up tired, a bit roughed up from the battle. Jack and Raimundo quickly approached him, helping him as supports.

"Assholes... That's supposed to be _our_ job," Jack scoffs. "Eh, at least you kicked their butts, so not all is lost."

"Hm," Chase responded. "I did not expect such a move from the Xiaolin. Perhaps in the future we will remind them of what alignment they are supposed to be on."

"We're all ears, Chase. I could always send them a hurricane as a prelude of what's gonna happen to them." Rai helped Chase sit down.

 _Simply wonderful._

Just because _Chase_ had a firm resolve, doesn't mean his lovers had to.

2\. **Prudence-** Jack exhibited little self-judgement when he worked with Wuya. Personally, he thought it got worse when he started working with the witch, along with his means of easily betraying someone. Old habits did die down in his case, however and Jack stayed loyal only to those who stayed loyal to him. If they showed one sign of wanting to betray him, he would make it known that they were officially cut off.

Jack found himself losing a Wu to Omi, who had bested him in a Showdown of martial arts. It was a rather important Wu (for once), so the Evil Genius was devistated (he wagered the Monkey Staff too! That was his favorite Wu...) activating his heli-pack and flying off without some declaration of revenge (he'd learned not to linger anymore).

Of course, when returning to Chase's citadel, his lovers already knew the outcome. Jack hung his head, sighing.

"I shouldn't have accepted that..." He muttered.

Not one for beating around the bush, Chase nodded. "It was... foolish of you, Jack. I do not mean to be so blunt, but part of understanding yourself is realizing what you can and cannot do."

Raimundo sighed, rubbing Jack's back softly. "I'm going to take a method out of your book and say we can just steal it back."

Chase promptly glared at Raimundo.

"No, Rai..." Jack looks up. "Chase is right... it was... foolish, as he said. We'll get it back, but we'll do it Chase's style."

Chase smiled. "You're learning."

So maybe Jack lost the Wu, but so what? He won something here involving his internal conflict with himself and that would be a bigger win than even if he had won the Showdown with Omi.

3\. **Courage-** Raimundo already knew that there was no way to get out of the situation he was in at the moment.

Somehow, Wuya and Hannibal was able to devise a plan to capture the Heylin Warrior, effectively knocking him out. So here he was now, reduced to the prison bitch of the devious pair, only the glare on his face his current weapon.

"Chase really should keep his eyes on his _pets._ This was far too easy," Wuya sneered.

Raimundo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Good luck living when he finds out. From the anger I _know_ he'll have on his face, you might just become a ghost again. Oh, and forget about Jack. I'm sure he'll have nice ways to incorporate you into his new experiments. He's gotten into mutations, don't you know?"

Raimundo feels a sharp pain at the back of his neck which would be Hannibal shutting him up, Rai's head now drooped down.

"That's where you're wrong, boy. See, they don't know a thing, and with my magic, Chase will never be able to find you. Jack will be easy to handle. The boy may have gotten better but he still is, in our eyes, pathetic."

Raimundo grit his teeth. Taking that into account, he would be here a while.

"We're going to have _fun_ with you, Raimundo," Wuya coos. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Do your worst, bitch. You won't get a sound out of me," Raimundo growls.

She picks up something equivalent to a thick whip with thorns covering practically the whole object, closing his eyes as it connects with his face.

. . .

 _How much longer..._

The pair had tortured Raimundo for nearly two hours, but to the Warrior, it felt like more.

Wuya and Hannibal to their dismay couldn't make the boy scream out in pain in any way, shape or form. All they got from him was winces and taunts, which only made the methods they used against him increase in intensity. Raimundo's body was covered in thick gashes and bruises. Wuya had abandoned the thorny whip a long time ago, instead using the Fist of Tebigong for a more painful torture.

Raimundo pretended to have passed out—it was the only way he could get a break before he was forced back awake.

However, something had changed. He'd opened his eyes to see Wuya and Hannibal collapsed on the ground. The Warrior definitely would have heard something—so why is it that he did not? Raimundo looked around but saw nothing. No sign of a breaking in, no sign of any sort of fight, yet his captors were now on their knees. If Raimundo hadn't seen their eyes move, he would have thought they were lifeless. Their bodies seemed to be paralyzed. They could not speak nor do anything.

"Your strength payed off, Rai..." He hears a new voice sound—and promptly smirks. He knew who would be able to do such a thing without notice. "You can't fight, not with those marks all over you... but don't worry... _**I'll do it all for you.**_ "

Sure enough, Jack Spicer entered the room. In one swift motion, he tore the ropes binding Raimundo off of him, and then turned to face Wuya and Hannibal. Rage filled his eyes—he looked something akin to a person out of a horror movie with his hair hiding most of his face and a wide, distorted smile on his face. He walked up to Hannibal, first, his fingers dangerously tracing his eyes.

"Did you know... that virtues can be distorted? People call those _sins_ but I'm not thinking like that. Take... Take what Rai did, for example. You didn't get a sound out of him. Hah... that's kinda pathetic, considering you're both over 1500 years old and you couldn't even get Rai to do that. That's courageous on Rai's part, so this is his reward."

Jack placed his hand over Hannibal's eyes. "Do you know what _vegetative propagation_ is, Hannibal?" He asks, an unfamiliar calm to his voice. "And did you know, I'm not only a roboticist, but also a biologist? I have to say, botany is my favorite and what I'm going to do to you is only going to peak my love for it."

Raimundo watches as Jack whispers something, and Hannibal is knocked out on the ground.

"Alright, Chase," Jack says, voice still calm. "I'm done with him. Wuya's all yours now. Have fun."

He walks over to Raimundo, eying the many scars on his body.

"Don't worry, Rai... I'll fix everything they did to you..."

Raimundo then sees Chase appear in a flash, right in front of Wuya. The look on his face _could_ turn her back into a disembodied head.

"You and your pathetic _scum_ of a partner caused pain to _our_ partner. I will not go into detail on _what_ we are going to do to you both because I feel showing you would be quite better."

In the same method that Jack rendered Hannibal knocked out, Chase did the same thing, causing Wuya to fall to the ground, knocked out.

"It is time to completely teach these thorns in the Heylin circle what it means to tread dangerous grounds."

Jack easily carried Raimundo in his arms while Chase teleported them all back to his Citadel. He commanded his tigers to carry the bodies of Wuya and Hannibal to his dungeons, then walking over to

Jack who held Raimundo in his arms.

"I should have kept my eyes on you more closely. Had I been able to know this would have happened, I could have prevented it." It was Chase's long way of saying he was sorry.

Raimundo shook his head. "It isn't any of your faults. They would have pulled something like this eventually. Don't go blaming yourselves. _Please."_

Rai softly kisses Jack's lips, then motions Chase over to do the same thing.

"Right now... let's focus on returning the favor to Wuya and Hannibal, eh?"

They first tended to Raimundo's wounds, the Warrior smirking as his efforts of keeping his strength intact gave him a far better reward than he anticipated.

4\. **Justice-** Very rarely did the trio engage in deep discussions. Normally Jack would be the one to engage such conversations, especially if the genius was bored if there wasn't nothing to do that involved the Xiao-Hey conflict, but this time, Chase was the one to spark the discussion.

"Jack, what is justice to you?"

Jack was startled by such a question, looking up from the robot he was making (they were in his lab—a place Chase allowed him to create within the Citadel) and putting the wrench in his hands down. He looked over to Raimundo, who simply gave him a "I don't know either" look.

"Since you asked, Chase... I'd just like to say that justice is absolute bullshit. There can't be absolute justice. There's always going to be that one person who tweaks it a little bit so it could work out in their favor."

Chase thought for a moment, before speaking. "Give me an example."

Jack paced back and forth. "Think about 'justice' in a... _ugh,_ Xiaolin sense. Those goody-two-shoes are all too keen on delivering it whenever it's needed. They won't _tweak_ it. It'll just be simple justice rendered and there's no corruption there. Now think about it in _our_ sense. Let's say there's some poor bastard that decides it's okay to hurt... let's say, me, because I'd never want you or Rai hurt. I'll imagine both of you will be pissed off and will instantly find me and retaliate. That's our "justice"-finding the pitiful idiot who would do such a thing and making them taste the pain they gave me, but to the eyes of the... _ugh, again,_ Xiaolin, that's corrupt as fuck. 'Eye for an eye' only makes the whole world blind. That shit. That's how we as Heylin can tweak justice and turn it in our favor."

Chase noted that Jack made excellent points.

"...But what you described is revenge, Jack," Raimundo says. "That fits the idea of revenge more."

Jack chuckled. "Of course. That's what the Xiaolin would say. It's a good thing we're not Xiaolin, right? I'd personally kick my own ass using the Sands of Time if I _ever_ became Xiaolin."

Chase scoffed. "I'd do it for you. However, I'd like to get back to our discussion. Your words interest me, Jack. What do you think of justice in terms of the ill-structure of law that humans have intact now?"

Jack shrugged. "Also bullshit. Take a murder for example. A murder committed by a cop, by "accident." They were just "doing their job." _Ugh._ Do you really think that cop is going to go to jail after committing the act?"

"They should," Raimundo replies.

Chase crosses his arms. "They should, but most of the time, they will not."

"Ex-fucking-actly! Ding-ding-ding, my lovers, we have a winner. They WON'T—because that person has an automatic 'get out of jail' free card. They'll get off free while whoever was kin with that murdered person will be cursing the court to kingdom come because justice was certainly NOT delivered."

Now Jack snaps his fingers. "This is why the world needs to taste evil, as you would say, Chase."

"...Explain." Chase says.

"I've got this one," Raimundo replies. "Basically, it's like this. You can't do whatever you want if you're _good._ For the concept of justice, let's take Jack's example. The kin of that murdered person will rage but they know they can't do anything. They don't know how and they are afraid that if they _did_ do something, they would get in trouble, but it is their right to do something! If they can't get justice in the good and proper way, they'll have to do it in the evil and less than savory way."

"Perfect, Rai. With evil, it allows more freedom. But with it, risks that you'll hope give you better returns." Jack thought for a moment, before widening his eyes—as if he'd had an eureka moment. "Take good and make it a business. That business is going to be so ethical it's almost too good to be true—no good business is entirely ethical, by the way. _Anyway,_ as I was saying, in business we have the concept of risk and return. Evil as a business would take greater risks and have larger returns while good would take smaller risks and have smaller returns."

Now Chase turns to Jack. "Take what you said, and apply that to what Raimundo said about justice."

"Gladly. Now back to the scenario. You take those people who were kin with the person who was murdered and they want to do SOMETHING as they did not get the justice they deserved but are too afraid to do it, as Raimundo said. If they REALLY wanted it, they would take that greater risk and indulge in evil and get the justice they deserve, which would then give them the return... whatever that could be."

Chase smirked. "But is it really evil?"

"Playing devil's advocate, aren't you, Chase?" Raimundo asks. "Well, how about it? Maybe it isn't to us, but that's only because we've been there, done that. However, to the eyes of someone who is _good,_ it is. It really depends on what kind of "justice" we're talking about here."

Chase made a small sound of acknowledgement, before speaking.

"Very valid points, the both of you. I love to hear my consorts speak such words and think farther than what I previously asked. There is one thing that should be known and that is there is no alpha 'justice'. The concept has been distorted in so many ways that eliminating it would be better."

It was Jack's turn to play devil's advocate. "But will eliminating justice create _order?"_

Raimundo shook his head. "That's a conversation for another time, Jack."

Even Chase had to agree.

"Hah! It was fun while it lasted. But why the random question, Chase?"

Chase simply shrugged. "It was a means to cure boredom. I have come to like these conversations we have."

"Then let's have them more," Jack says. "Now on to the next debate: Does good and evil truly exist?"

"Shut up, Jack," Raimundo groans. "That's the oldest one in the book."

Chase rolled his eyes. Such childish yet knowledgeable consorts he had.

. . .

A/N: I didn't expect this to be so long, but it was! Again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment if you'd like!

Comments:

1\. Even though Chase showed restraint, there's always gonna be a loophole, trust me. His lovers are the loopholes.

2\. I don't know, but to me it's like Jack is all to boast and gloat to hide insecurities show-wise, but here I made him more keen in analyzing what he did wrong and understanding himself a bit more.

3\. I went all out with this one. Apologies if I made Jack a bit uh, OOC, but with this pairing I can't really see him as weak... like _at all._ Come on, he's with Chase-freakin'-Young for crying out loud. He's bound to learn something from him. I'd also like to mention that vegetative propagation is an asexual reproduction of a plant and I've been waiting like, forever to make that joke with Hannibal, imao.

4\. I don't know where this came from. I think it's mostly because I'm minoring in international business and just started taking business law I. Yeah, that's honestly my excuse. Hope it's understandable.

Stay tuned for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second and last part to this series. There are many kinds of virtues stemming from different cultures but most of them can be explained or already have through the previous and now this set. Some may be repeated.

. . .

 _Virtues, P. 2_

II. The Roman Virtues

 **Auctoritas (Spiritual Authority)-** The only Xiaolin- like quality Chase Young would ever say he had was his honor, whicn in turn attributed to his high standing in the Xiao-Hey conflict. Even from his previous Xiaolin days, his honor is what gave him his reputation and it is what made him revered. Even now having changed sides, those who hate him cannot deny his honor, even if in some cases he pushes it aside for his agenda. His experiences built the foundation of his honor and no matter how much he thought it to be a nuisance, he could not shake the quality.

If he could not shake it, then he might as well teach Jack and Raimundo it. To not be like the _Xiaolin_ who constantly did _Heylin_ like feats and to show prudence when necessary. Only in times where the situation is to be in their hands is when they can manipulate it to fit their purpose.

With that, they could attain authority just as he did.

 **Comitas (Humour)-** "How you can keep your ease of mind in such a predicament is beyond my understanding, Jack—and I rarely misunderstand anything."

Jack Spicer simply laughed at Chase's statement. The reason for the statement in particular is the fact that the genius managed to get hit by a Wu which captured any Heylin belligerent and placed them in a bubble similar to the Sphere of Yun (only it did not give the user the captured's power or anything like that) and whomever was caught could only be freed by another person who did not yet use the Wu.

"I'm just gonna be open here and say that I've been on this end before with those dumb bubble-bots. Nothing new, Chase, though I'll have to ask you and Rai to go steal that Wu from the Xiaolin losers and free me before I start rolling around the citadel and become the tigers' cat toy."

Rai laughed, but only for a split second. He just really wanted to get Jack out of the damned Wu's hold.

"We'll get you out, promise…"

"Don't get all serious, Raimundo. After all, you can bring me to the temple and I'll roll over the losers. Easy win, right?"

This time Raimundo could not hold in his laughter and Chase barely could refrain from letting out a chuckle.

"See? Nothing to worry about! We got this!"

. . .

Chase Young and Raimundo Pedrosa approached the Xiaolin temple, and their arrival was expected for the warriors were standing, ready on the offensive.

"Alright. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Raimundo started. "The easy way is you guys give us the Wu so we can release Jack or the hard way, which is a special little way we'll get back at you for even putting me in the nauseating position of seeing your faces."

"We're not just going to give you the Wu so easily!" Omi said. "Now prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Afraid of getting your hands dirty, Raimundo? Why don't you actually fight instead of giving us empty threats?" Kimiko glared at him, making Raimundo roll his eyes. He then stepped to the side, confusing the monks.

Looking at Chase, Rai sighed. "Well… They asked for it."

"They certainly have," Chase responded, then also moving to the side.

"Are ya'll just gonna stand there?" Clay asked, then looking at his friends. They were just confused and slightly worried as he was.

Now suddenly they felt a rumbling that shook underneath their feets. Their worry increased when both Raimundo and Chase smirked at the same time.

"What… What is going on? What have the two of you done?" Omi looked around for a possible source.

"Well, little one, let us just say that someone is coming to express their dislike for the current stance you put them in," Chase responded, crossing his arms.

"I do not under-"

"INCOMING, BABY!"

Rolling down to the Xiaolin Temple was none other than Jack Spicer, in the bubble, cackling. Like a bowling ball, he quite literally hit the Xiaolin head on, throwing them out of their fighting stances and on the floor.

"A perfect strike, Jack! You _are_ good at bowling!" Raimundo clapped his hands, laughing.

Jack stood upright, and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Chase sighed. "I cannot _believe_ you talked me into this, Raimundo. There must be a limit to how much enticing you can do."

Raimundo smirked, trailing Chase's cheek with his finger. "You know I have no limits, Chase. Besides, your reward should fully compensate for Jack's antics. And my own, for that matter."

They turned to see and hear Omi being flown towards the little fountain situated at the Temple with a loud "AHAHAH, TAKE THAT, ASSHOLES!"

"Or… Maybe not," Raimundo looked very concerned as Omi was literally soaking wet and unconscious upright in the fountain. "You want to just go and steal the Wu now?"

"Please," Chase groaned, facepalming. "I can only take so much of Jack's… humor… at a time."

 **Constantia (Perseverance)-** "Endurance is key! Do not allow yourselves to slow down—I will increase the intensity of the punishment if you do!"

The powerful voice of Chase Young sounds as Raimundo and Jack are fighting and also evading attacks from Chase's humanized warriors. They show great skill in taking down his warriors using a mix of their martial arts and their Heylin magic and soon afterwards, each warrior is down with Raimundo and Jack breathing heavily, barely able to stand.

The feat was impressive but not easy.

Chase approaches them, genuinely pleased. He mutters a simple rite that heals all who have fought and dismisses his warriors, turning them back into their animalistic forms.

"Perfect, my consorts. Simply perfect."

 **Clementia (Mercy)-** "Ha! It seems we have the upper hand now!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was captured by the Xiaolin in yet another Wu used to do the capturing. It was called The Xiaolin Ward and it captured any person evil in heart (not just the Heylin) and placed them in a cage to which the one captured would not be able to get out using evil magic or any other method. Only a Xiaolin could use this particular Wu both in activating it and deactivating it.

"Shut up, Omi, your voice is making my ears bleed with hate."

Omi turned to Kimiko and Clay and shrugged. "He seems most angry… But do not worry my friends, I will watch him to make sure he doesn't try to do anything!"

"Couldn't, even if I tried, oh smart one," Raimundo replied, obviously listening to the conversation.

Omi just shook his head and told his friends that they could go while he watched Raimundo.

Now it was just the two of them.

"What are you going to do, stare at me?" Raimundo sneered. "Trust me when I say you'll make me combust with your hideous face if you keep staring at me like that."

Omi ignored his sneers, not wanting to give in to him.

"What, are you hard of hearing? You seem like the kind that would be, with that big head of yours."

Omi growled in frustration. "Can't you just _be quiet?!"_

"Oh, I'm getting you angry now? You should save that anger for when Chase and Jack arrive to get me back. You'll need it to channel it into how you fight, since they won't be so merciless with you or your friends."

Omi shook his head. "No… I do not believe you."

"Then you're stupid. See, Chase'll make sure every part of you is hurting until you'll beg for your deaths… And forget about what Jack will do. I can't even explain what he'll do. You'll just see when he does."

"I do not understand how someone who was meant to be one of us could choose the side of evil…"

Raimundo laughed cruelly. "I was never _meant_ to be anything except how I am now. What about you? Heard you tasted evil and turned to our side for a while. It would suit you better."

"Only the side of the Xiaolin suits me! I will not listen to your words!"

Raimundo knew he struck a nerve. If he kept at it, maybe he could mess up the Xiaolin even being inside of a cage. He had a way with words. It would be perfect to cause a commotion with them and make them doubt each other, thus giving the Heylin more opportunities to wreak havoc.

"The evil in you is stronger than you know."

Omi growled once hearing that. What Raimundo didn't know is that Chase said that very line to him once before. It haunted him even to this day.

"Water!"

Raimundo let out a loud pained sound as water bombarded his face as if he were slapped repeatedly. Now he drooped his head down, wet hair stuck to his face.

"So… you do have some fight in you. Keep doing it. You'll be back on the Heylin side before you know it!"

Omi shook his head frantically. "No! I do not believe it! It will not happen! Never again!"

Raimundo smirked. "Let me out, and I'll stop."

"You can forget about that! I will not allow you to trick me!"

Raimundo lifted his face up, his eyes piercing Omi's. "Oh? Then let me give you a better reason. Do you and your other two friends really think you can take on Chase, Jack, and myself once they let me out? We can, and we will, wipe the floor with all three of you at once."

"You underestimate the Xiaolin," Omi replied.

"And you underestimate what I'm trying to tell you. Jack in particular doesn't give a shit about the rules. If he has a chance to kill you, then he will. I've noticed that you and your friends still taunt him during Wu hunts. That's also very pathetic if you ask me."

Omi averted his eyes, his next words having him feel ashamed at himself. "If I let you out, will you stop?"

Raimundo had to hold back a laugh. "Of course. I'll stop, and I'll never talk about it again."

Omi quietly said the name of the Wu and the cage holding Raimundo dissipated.

"Now be a good little Xiaolin and thank me for being so merciful."

"…Thank…You…" Omi choked out, feeling his hands shake.

The evil aura Raimundo had only grew as he laughed, taking the Wu and disappearing in a flash.

Omi never felt so worthless.

 **Dignitas (Dignity)-** "Jack, you are so pitiful, it hurts."

Once again, Jack was subjected to Wuya's lecturing as he again lost a Showdown, making him officially Wu-less.

"Please shut up. I don't want to hear it."

She sneered, came close to smacking Jack upside his head had he not ducked in time. "You're always messing up Showdowns and in the off chance that you _do_ win, you lose it the next day! Some 'getting better' you're doing! You really-"

"I said shut up! And don't try to hit me again! What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Wuya? I'm fine as I am now. I fuck up sometimes but it's not like I haven't made up for it!"

She succeeded this time in striking him across his face and storming away.

. . .

"…Yeah, I need better partners," Jack said to himself, sighing as he began to repair his trusty Jack-bots.

"My thoughts exactly."

Jack looked up to see none other than Heylin Wind Dragon Raimundo Pedrosa casually lounging in one of the chairs as if Jack invited him.

"Ugh. Pedrosa. Shouldn't you be hanging upside down in one of Chase's caves somewhere? Come to mock me too? Well, it's not happening. I'm not letting any of you put me down anymore."

"I'm not here to mock you. I'm here for… something else," Raimundo stood up and walked towards Jack

"Define… _something else._ " Jack took a step back for every step Raimundo took towards him.

"Your talent is wasted. You shouldn't be working with Wuya. She's bringing you down. She's the reason why you can't win Showdowns of your own free will, nor do you want to anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about, Pedrosa? I _want_ to win Showdowns."

"Oh really? Knowing that your earnings will immediately go to Wuya afterwards? Face it, you lose Showdowns on purpose just so she doesn't get them. That's wicked and I _like_ it."

Now Jack felt the back of his wall along with nervousness as Raimundo was mear inches from him.

"What… What's it to you? Whatever she doesn't get makes me happy. I'm… I'm not her slave."

Raimundo touched Jack's face, but Jack just turned his head.

"Of course you're not her _slave,_ Jack. You've already proven that. So why do you continue to be 'partners' with her knowing full well you can do just fine on your own?"

"She forces me to, damn it!" Jack shook his head in frustration. "She makes me think I need her but in actuality, I… really. Fucking. Don't."

"A thorn in your side causing you to put on the exterior that you're easy to manipulate and weak. So I have an offer for you."

"Offer?" Jack questioned. "What could that be?"

"Form an alliance with Chase and I."

Jack scoffed. "No thanks. I already tried being Chase's apprentice and it led to him using me to get to Omi. Never again. Not falling for that one."

"He realizes that… he made a mistake," Raimundo responded.

"Ha! You're probably saying that for him."

"Truth be told," Raimundo smirked. "I'm not."

"Why me? Chase thinks I'm an insect—a worm, even."

"Because," Raimundo started. "You're about the only member of the Heylin that we can work with. Look at the others. Wuya's pathetic, Bean is a rot beneath the Earth, Pandabubba is completely stupid, Tubbimura's… just… no, Katnappe is a poser, Vlad is stupider than Pandabubba, Gigi and Le Mime are both insults to the entire nation of France and that disgusting monster Cyclops thing just needs to go back to the Greek mythology book it came from."

Well, Raimundo did have a point, but he wasn't going to give in so easy.

"The two of you just want to use me."

Raimundo shook his head, closing the space between himself and Jack. His body was flush against Jack's lewdly and he moved his head to whisper in Jack's ear.

"I know there's wickedness in your heart that you're just _dying_ to let out. You want to make them pay. You want to make them all pay. You're evil, Jack. You just need proper tweaking."

Jack tried to turn his face again, but Raimundo's hand grasped his jaw, keeping it in place.

"Don't try to turn away, Jack… You know you want to join us. We could be so much more together."

"What? What are you-"

Raimundo kisses Jack fiercely on the lips, emitting a mufflied noise from Jack. He feels Jack push him away, thus breaking the kiss.

"…You… No… I'm fine as I am now," Jack shook his head. "Why are you doing this? You're with Chase and everyone knows that. I'll tell him what you did just-"

" _He already knows,"_ Raimundo growled, pulling Jack towards him. "So there's nothing you can say against me regarding this."

"There's no way he could…"

"You really think-" Raimundo began to kiss his neck. "That I would be stupid enough to do this without Chase knowing?"

Jack knew as he began to respond to the kisses that all was lost and that he'd already made his decision.

"So, Jack, why don't you let me coerce you some more?"

 **Disciplina (Discipline)-** Jack winced as he was hit with the very whip he'd used against the Xiaolin on a daily basis. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't for any sort of pleasure.

He'd made a mistake and it involved Chase's Heylin magic being locked. The warlord would not be able to use his powers for a set amount of time in which the exact amount wasn't specified and since he needed a bit of his magic to shift to his draconic form, made him at a severe disadvantage against his adversaries.

Really, Jack should have known better not to listen to that damned Bean—but it was for a justified cause! Lately Chase has been running out of ingredients for his Lao Mang Long soup and Jack took it upon himself to find any means to get them as Chase slowly began to show more signs of his draconic side. When Bean approached him and said he had one whole dragon (which was good for a year's supply), he immediately accepted it, not thinking that it was eerie in any way. What Jack did not know, however, is that Bean put a hex on the dragon so it would disrupt Chase's powers.

Which is why he's here now, being punished by Chase.

"I… I'm sorry, Chase! Please stop…!"

"Silence," Chase ordered. "That is ten more whips."

Jack looked towards Raimundo whom looked at him in guilt. Chase forced him to put a kind of magic on the whip that would increase the intensity of the damage it caused once it connected with whatever it was meant to hit. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Jack's pained face.

After the specified ten whips, Chase dropped the whip, seemingly done with the punishment.

"Stand up," he said, crossing his arms.

Jack was whimpering and crying by now. "I-I don't think I can!"

"Then you will allow me to continue with your punishment."

"No!" Jack, though slowly, managed to stand but was unable to make his back straight, thus looking hunchbacked.

Raimundo opened his eyes and came closer once it was all over. "Chase…"

Chase ignored him and lifted Jack's face up by his chin.

"Please don't throw me away…" Jack pleaded.

"I am not throwing you away," Chase responded. "You are naïve and did not understand the decievery of that foolish vegetable, but that should not warrant me to throw you away."

"I'll… I'll find a way to get rid of that hex, I promise. I'll even go after Bean and force him to get rid of it!"

"Not necessary, Jack. We must wait."

He nodded, averting his eyes from Chase to which Chase removed his hand and looked at Raimundo.

"Heal him," he said to Raimundo and turned away afterwards, leaving the room.

Raimundo just held Jack and did as instructed.

 **Fermitas (Tenacity)-** "Our purpose, my wicked consorts, is to cause havoc, spread evil, and have our enemies kissing the ground we walk on in some pitiful attempt at asking us for mercy."

Jack and Raimundo was receiving yet another lesson from Chase, who deemed it necessary to remind them of their joint purpose, himself included.

"Oh," Raimundo smirked. "We know. It's my favorite part of the day, don't you know?"

"Anything that makes anyone reduced to dirt can be considered on my 'to do' list, Chase. We don't need to go over this."

Chase scoffed. "Just making sure."

 **Frugalitas (Frugality)-** "It's _boring_ today."

Raimundo groaned, lounging by the fountain. "No Showdowns, no wreaking havoc, Chase won't let me send a tornado to the Xiaolin for absolutely no reason which coincides with wreaking havoc, and I am horny."

"Well, Raimundo," Jack joined him by the fountain. "I can help relieve you of the horniness. Showdowns and the tornado, not so much."

"Please," Raimundo pulled him closer.

. . .

"You're a fat liar, Raimundo. You said you only wanted me to suck you off."

"Sorry, babe. I guess I was really horny."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"And what about you, Mr. Warlord, who came out of absolutely nowhere?"

Chase shrugged. "I heard the two of you relieving yourselves, rather loudly, I might add, and could not help temptation."

"Oh, Chase, can I send a tornado to-"

"Still no, Raimundo."

Raimundo pouted. "No fun."

"I vote that we just enjoy this simple day. You both know it's not going to last. Besides, I've always wanted to try out that hot tub…"

"Because your ass hurts, Jack?"

"Shut up, Raimundo."

 **Gravitas (Gravity)-** "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Ugh. It's not going to be a 'Texas Hoe-down' is it? We all already know who's the hoe-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, you filthy snake," Clay growled.

"Oh whatever, get on with it!"

"The game is 'Groundshaker', see at random moments, the ground'll shake and whoever falls flat loses."

"Fine. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo called out, causing the land to shift.

The land formed two pillars, one of which was for Raimundo and the other for Clay. They stood there, Clay determined and Raimundo annoyed.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They both called out.

Raimundo crossed his arms. "This is boring."

"Oh come on, Raimundo!" Shouted Jack who was watching along with Omi and Kimiko. "Not even ten seconds in!"

"Well, maybe if the big lug chose a better Showdown-" Raimundo suddenly yelped as the ground shook, almost falling off the pillar whilst Clay was prepared for the shaking.

"What was that one thing that Chase always stresses that we should do during a Showdown, Rai?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, impersonating Chase. "One should always show importance at the matter at hand! Blah blah bl- Ugh!"

The ground shook again and Raimundo did fall this time, thus ending the Showdown.

One very annoyed and angry Raimundo was Wu-less while Clay stood triumphant with all the Wu wagered.

"Wasn't so down to Earth, were you?"

Raimundo snarled. "I can and I will, choke you and your stupid friends until your last breaths if you don't _leave immediately._ "

On that note, Clay hightailed it to his friends and left on Dojo's back as per usual.

Jack jumped down. "Tsk, tsk, Raimundo. Chase isn't going to be happy."

"Can it Jack. I know."

"Relax, Rai, I'll just tell him we messed up a bit. Besides, we don't have to win all the time."

"If he'll believe you. You know nothing escapes Chase."

Raimundo sighed, knowing he'd messed up. He could only hope Jack made up a suitable lie.

 **Honestas (Respectability)-** Jack was what anyone would call a respectable businessman.

It was quite ironic as anyone else who knew him would think him to be cruel and corrupt with his business, but kept that for the XiaoHey conflict only. It would be too much work to deal with controversy and negative media attention anyway, so he kept it safe and did not do questionable things while still having an iron fist. This made him known as a respectable businessman only, one that many respected.

To this day, Jack wondered why he chose to keep it that way.

 **Humanitas (Humanity)-** Chase Young isn't a philanthropist in any sort of way. He could care less about humanity and being "good natured." The consequences of not being such does not concern him.

The rewards are a different story as he would soon find out.

He'd been dragged out to an outing by Jack and Raimundo.

 _You need to get out, baby,_ Jack told him.

 _Come on, Chase, come with us. It's just to a dinner,_ Raimundo pleaded.

So now he was sitting at a table along with his lovers with food claimed to be authentic Italian food (Jack always did love Italian for some odd reason) topped off with three glasses of wine for the each of them.

"See? Not so bad, is it, Chase? You look hot in that tux, by the way," Jack scooted closer to him while Raimundo caressed Chase's cheeks.

"Be grateful that I accepted."

"Oh, we are," Raimundo chimed in. "Seriously, Chase. Get out more. We're allowed to relax, too."

Suddenly, there was a commotion as a woman in the restaurant exclaimed loudly as a man splashed water all over her.

"Are you serious!" She shreaked. "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Chase rolled his eyes from a distance, getting up much to the dismay of his lovers.

"Some men are just so unrefined, it should be a crime."

He stopped the man from moving to hit the woman, to which said stranger growled.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"No one in particular," Chase responded. "Leave. Now. Men like you are disgusting."

The man growled, feeling an odd fear for this man and stormed off.

"Oh thank you so much, sir! I didn't even know who that man was! He wanted my number and when I said no, got angry and threw the water on me," the woman explained.

"Think nothing of it, miss. I hate to see your evening ruined."

Jack turned to Raimundo and stared at him.

Raimundo just raised his glass. "A toast to wolves in sheep's clothing?"

 **Industria (Industriousness)-** The trio always emphasized hard work, even if that hard work was meant for things not of a pure sense. They got what they needed to do out of the way and enjoyed whatever benefits it would gain them in the long run. It was tedious and time consuming but the end reward was far greater than the sweat they'd have to break.

 **Lustitia (Justice)-** If one of them were captured by either the Xiaolin or the Heylin, the pair not captured would immediately go and rescue whomever was at the unfortunate position of being captured. It was their own sense of justice, a concept they have talked about before and carried out.

 **Pietas (Dutifulness)-** Each side, both the Heylin and the Xiaolin, must respect the balance.

It was a natural order: to give off the idea and the truth that good cannot exist without evil and vice versa.

So many times the Xiaolin have come close to extinguishing some forms of evil and so many times the Heylin came close to destroying the Xiaolin but they cannot do it lest the balance be disrupted. This keeps the XiaoHey conflict going on and on until each belligerent is replaced, if that should ever come to be.

It is something even Chase Young and his consorts cannot disobey, despite their power.

 **Prudentia (Prudence)-** Chase always had a way with words that moved Jack when he first crossed paths with the warlord. His words could be filled with wisdom and insights that Jack could never have thought of before he met Chase. His words of wisdom were beautiful to him, and they still are.

Even Raimundo began to show appreciation for his words.

The pair would be as if they were hypnotized by his words. Left in a daze, they would often stare in awe when his words began to flow.

Chase also had a great foresight that aided them with battle. He would predict the days when he believed they would fail and would tell his consorts to lie low until his foresight predicted their victories once more.

There was so much more to Chase that they were yet to find out.

 **Salubritas (Wholesomeness)-** "Should we be concerned, Jack?" Raimundo whispered to Jack as he and Jack observed Chase taking his sixth shower of the day.

"Uh… I guess? I mean, he is stern on health and makes sure we're not sick or anything."

"Face it, Jack, he's a clean freak."

 **Severitas (Sternness/Continuation of Gravitas)-** "So, Chase, bad news. We didn't get the Wu. Uh… Raimundo wasn't feeling too well," Jack came back, holding Raimundo in his arms for emphasis."

But Chase Young was no fool.

"You realize I watch over the two of you as you perform Showdowns with my Eye-Spy Orb?"

"Ah… fuck," Raimundo sighed in defeat.

"Never underestimate an enemy. Even if they are, the Xiaolin."

Jack looked at Raimundo. "Well… I tried?"

"Forget it, Jack," Raimundo said. "It's like Chase said."

Jack put Raimundo down and heard him sigh afterwards. "Sorry. I'll be in the sparring chamber for the punishment."

Chase shook his head. "As long as you realize your mistake, I have no need to punish you."

Raimundo smiled, very relieved that he would not get punished.

 **Veritas (Truthfulness)-** The trio agreed on one thing that they should strive for with one another: the truth, and nothing but it. They were loyal to one another, and trusted one another. They would never lie to each other that would jeopardize their relationship. It was the strongest point about them and they would never change it.

Raimundo and Jack are being held by Chase as they rest. He strokes both of their hairs, eyes closed contently.

Yes, he will be the one to be most truthful. He wants them to stay, only with him for as long as they were able.

 **Virtus (Manliness)-** "We are perfect. Simply perfect," Chase purred.

There are rare occasions when the trio were vain. However, this was one of those times.

"We have so much worth. Hell, people would have all out wars just to _be_ us right now," Raimundo responded, lounging lewdly against Chase.

"We have anything anyone could ever want and we could get more with a snap of our fingers," Jack finished, also, lounging lewdly against Chase as Raimundo was.

Their laughs filled the air soon afterwards, taking pride in just about everything they've accomplished up until this moment.

. . .

A/N: And it's finally done and over with! Writing a list of virtues is exceptionally hard for villainous characters and it's why I'm ending this little drabble series here even though there are much more types of virtues I could explore. Some parts are HEAVILY rushed and I hope you'll look past that but I just wanted to get this out of the way and get it done since I've been holding off on it for a while!

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are always looked at and greatly appreciated!


End file.
